Virus Attack
by onyxeyez
Summary: Hidan was a spoiled child of a very rich family.. One day he realised some weird things about his parents and his life was ruined because of a virus.. He was forced to flee, returned from death.. At last 'Akatsuki' found him.. While Hidan was thinking everything was on its way, he met with a hunter named Kakuzu and his life turned hell again.. KakuHida/SasoDei/KisaIta/Zettobi
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! :)**

**Before starting I should warn you; The next chapters contains yaoi (which means boy x boy love.) If you don't like please do not read! **

* * *

**First Chapter..**

"Ahhh..." Hidan pushed the Burger King's door with a happy sigh. "I really miss eating somewhere like this."

"Yeahh, me too." His friend smiled they headed to salesman.

"I'd like to buy a whopper and a king size ice tea." Hidan ordered. "Hmm, I think I'll buy steakhouse." His friend added. They waited for -at least- an 'okay' but nothing happened. Salesman was watching Tv with no emotion on his face.

"HEEY! Did you heard me?! I want a damn whopper!" Hidan yelled angrily. "H-Ha?" Salesman blinked. "Whopper? okay.."

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hidan laughed sarcastly and headed his friend. He was looking at screen with frowned eyebrows. Hidan lifted his gaze to the newsreader.

"Last night, a small market at the city limit, was robbed by a masked and armed intruder."

A small picture appeared at the corner of Tv screen. There was a masked man was looking at Hidan with piercing eyes.

"According to witnesses, he is about 190 centimeters tall, 90 pounds. Be wary of this person."

"I hate to admit it..." Hidan sat opposite of his friend with a slight smirk.. ".. but I have to say.. I envy of him.."

"Envy?!" His friend opened his eyes in shock. "Did you say envy?"

"Yes.." Hidan put a chips into his mouth. "I really bored of that 'life' shit.. I want some action in my life.."

"Action?.."

"Yeah I'm tired of being an ordinary, college student. It's fucking boring."

"You're not an ordinary student.." His friend smirked.

"Say something about my albinism, and I'll send you hell prick." Hidan laughed.

"Oi, oi , take it easy!" His friend shook his hands on air. "First of all, you're the only son of a very rich family.."

"Ahh, don't remind me these motherfuckers.." Hidan sighed angrily.. "I hate these two.. Definately hate them."

"But, they're paying your credit card's statements." His friend took a bite from his hamburger. "By the way, you have a night black porcshe. This is something that a normal college student can not have."

"Anyway.." Hidan ate another chips.. "I'm boooored.."

"What do you want?" His friend laughed. "Alien attack?!"

"No! Zombie apocalypse!" Hidan stretched his arms forward. "Booo!"

Their laughs were echoed in the empty restaurant..

Salesman was _still_ watching Tv..

_With no emotion.._

...

"I'm at home!" Hidan slammed the door loudly and stepped towards stairs to go to his room. He saw his parents sitting on sofa, with no expressions on their faces. "Oh, hi, mom, dad.." He tried to smile.

"Hi.." His father murmured coldly..

"Ah, dad.." Hidan dropped his gaze and put a hand behind his head. "I got an F on my math test, but it is no big deal, hm?"

"That's brillant Hidan.." His mother spoke like a robot.

'What the hell wrong with everybody?!' He tought and then decided to ignore them. Hidan headed his door which has a white Jashinism symbol on it...

"Ahhh! I love my bed!" Hidan collapsed on bed. "It's so fucking soft.. Mhh.." He threw his sneakers out of bed and and reached his Ipod.

..

At midnight, his door was opened slowly..

With the strong light, Hidan narrowed his eyes and removed the headphones.

"What happened?"

His mom and his dad was standing in front of door. "We need to speak." His mother calmly spoke.

"Arrgghh.." Hidan groaned and straightened on his hips. "Mom.. It's about my grades isn't it?"

"You're sick Hidan.." His father interrupted him with a harsh voice. They both seemed unconscious..

"I'm what?!" Hidan asked, arching an eyebrow.

"You're sick.. But don't worry, we will heal you. Come with us." His mother looked into his son's eyes.

"Stop bitching." Hidan sighed and layed back on bed.

"We are going to go to a doctor-"

"I'm not going anywhere! Especially to a doctor! You know that I fucking hate doctors!" Hidan snapped.

"You should listen your parents.." An unknown male voice was heard, caused Hidan open his eyes widely.

"Who the hell is this!?" He slowly stood up and headed backwards as unknown males entered in.

"Who the fuck are you!?" Hidan shouted.

"Stand still honey.." His mother leaned his head against her husband's shoulder.

A guy caught Hidan's arms..

"Leave me motherfucker!" Hidan struggled. His angry screams torn the silence of night..

Hidan's gaze locked on white coated guy who came in with a syringe in his hands."

"Y-you insane!" Hidan screamed anxiously.. "I'm not sick! NOT SICK!"

Doctor calmly walked towards Hidan. There was a blue liquid in the injector. Hidan tried to rid of the guy who grasped him tightly.. When doctor came near him, Hidan kicked his balls and bit the guy who was holding him. The others headed them as they saw Hidan survived from their friend. Hidan's electric violet eyes wandered in the room to find a way to escape. His parents were watching him from door and other guys were making a half circle around Hidan.

He was about to give up when the curtains caught in his eye.. He shut his eyes tightly and sucked a deep breath, then began to run like hell.. He pushed one of guys who was trying for catching him, the wind caressed his face..

He jumped through window and thankfully, the porch cut his speed and Hidan fell on grassy ground with less damage..

"Motherfuckerassholes.." He groaned in pain and tried to stand up. His car was on road.. These guys had started to run down. Hidan jumped in his car, tires screamed and the black car headed towards downtown with leaving dark tire lines on asphalt.

"Oh, shit! What the hell was that?!" Hidan looked at these crazy people through rearview window. He grabbed his cellphone and called his friend. After a while his friends happy voice was heard.

"Yeah, Hidan?"

"MAN! You cannot believe what have just happened!" Hidan exclaimed excitedly. On the one hand, he was checking the mirror to be sure he were not followed.

"What!? Calm down and tell it man!"

...

A pair of red and blue lights entered into Hidan's sight. He lowered his eyebrows and looked at speedometer. '140! Shit! I fucked up now!' He thought.

"Hidan! Are you using drugs or shit!? What is happening there!?"

"W-Wait!" Hidan hit the steering whell with his hand. "I have to shake the police first."

"POLICE!? What have you done Hidan!? Killed someone!?"

'Ah wait.. These are police officers right? It means that I can ask for help!' -A light bulb moment- Hidan thought and turned the four-way flashers on.

"Listen, dude. This evening, when I was back to home my parents were strange little bit.. I didn't give a fuck about it at first, but then they entered into my room at midnight and driveled something about a Jashindamn disase! These dickbraineds had called some unknown idiots to our house. That bastards tried to inject something into me!

His car was stopped. Two police officers got off and headed him.. His friend was quiet..

"Hey, are you there?"

"Huh?, Yeah, yeah I am.. I was thinking about your words.."

"Mister, you were driving over the speed limits. Can I see your driver licence?" One of policers leaned down towards Hidan.

"Mr officer please listen.. My family is trying to kill me." Hidan tried to explain the situation.

"Huh?" Police officer arched an eyebrow.

"I was trying to escape." Hidan rubbed his nose. "It may seem crazy but they said that I was sick and some guys that I don't know tried to inject something into me!"

"What king of liquid it was?" His friend asked from the other side of the line.

"I don't know.." Hidan muttered "It was something blue."

Police officers looked each other meanfully. While Hidan was trying to understand of that look, his friend replied him with a dangerous, calm and cold voice.

"_I think you should be vaccinated, Hidan.."_

"Wha-" Hidan's eyes turned to his phone for a moment then he realised the police officers were reaching their belts. He saw shining metal objects as he gun the car up.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuckkk!"

Rear window fell into pieces with a bullet.

"DAMMIT!" Hidan sank into seat while the bullets were passing him..

"THESE ARE ALL A DREAM! I'M DREAMING! THESE ARE ALL A JASHIN-DAMN DREAM! I'LL WAKE UP THEN GO TO MY BORING SCHOOL AGAIN!"

The lights and police sirens were becoming clear with every second. 'They are coming closer! Fuck!'

...

He headed the less crowded way of highway and forced the speedometer to 200. When he looked at his side mirror he saw the police car too far away from him.. "Heh, take this bitch!" He smirked and looked forwards but a signboard caused him open his eyes with shock.

'End of the road'

He was shaken vigorously when the car went on the broken, sand ground. He jammed on the brakes but it didn't work.. Hidan bumped into a rock with 150 km/h..

He was remembering that he flied on air for seconds, then fell on sand floor.. Every part of his body was hurting like hell.. He wasn't able to move.. There were glass cuts on his face, his hands were bleeding.. After a brief swoon, Hidan opened his eyes with strong siren sound of Police car.. He saw 2 officers parked their cars near his crashed one. They got out and headed crashed car, holding their guns..

'J-Jashin-sama.. Please.. Please help me... Hear my voice...' He started praying desperately..

Night was hiding Hidan.. He was laying on sand about 100 meters further from his car.. Police officers carefully searched in car then one of them straightened and saw him on ground.

"THERE!" He shouted but in the same moment car exploded loudly.. Blazes swallowed the officers and their cars..

"T-Thanks.. Jashin-sama.. Thank you..." Tears were slided on Hidan's temples..

"I surviv.." Before he finished his sentence, everywhere darkened suddenly, Hidan fainted again...

* * *

"He was escaping from them. **We thought he was still a human.**"

"He seems like a good boy!"

"How did you dare to do something like this, un!? What if he is sick un!?"

"Ngghh.." Hidan lowered his eyebrows and groaned because of the loud crowd.. Seemed to he was in the middle of a discussion.

"Oh, he is waking up.." voice of a woman was heard.

"S-Shoot it leader! Shoot it before he sees us, un!"

"Oi!" An authoritarian deep male voice was heard, caused Hidan open his eyes slowly..

The place he was in was very dark and clammy.. There were gas lamps everywhere and he was surrounded with 5 people. One of them -he had orange hair- was holding a riffle.. 'RIFFLE!?'

Hidan's eyes were opened widely as he gasped in fear and tried to crawl away.

Freeze! Ginger haired lifted the barrel on Hidan's face. "You have three seconds before I blow your brains out! Who are you!?"

"Hidan! Hidan! My name is Hidan! H-i-d-a-n!" Hidan shouted in fear.

"Why were you escaping?!"

Helplessness attacked Hidan's body as he lowered his eyebrows . 'Did I get caught?' He thought..

"If you're police officers.." He muttered, "Shoot me now.. I don't know what are you trying to do but I won't be your fucking rat.."

"You're telling me that you're not infected?" Ginger lowered the barrel on ground.

"Of course I'm no- hey. How do you know abo-"

"About disase?" Ginger put his riffle back. "The world is sick about 3 years.."

"Three.. years?" Hidan arched his eyebrows.

"We're hiding our humanity here.. This cave is our hideout."

"Well... What the fuck is this disase nonsense? My parents went crazy, police officers chased me, what the fuck is wrong with everybody!?" Hidan nervously passed his hand through his firmly combed hair.

"It's a virus.." Ginger replied him with a normal voice tone. "It settles in the spinal cord and brain.. First phase is 'sleeping'. If you get infected, you cannot realise anything abnormal with your body.. Second phase is about your thoughts.. You can forget everything easily.. You try very hard to focus on things.. It doesn't anything special huh? Everybody has times like this.." Ginger stopped and sighed.. Then started to speak again. "3. phase is hatred.. You begin to feel hatred for people not carriying the virus.. You begin to think like 'everyone have to be like me' You try to infect people with virus extract.."

'So.. The blue liquid was..'

"4th phase is chaos.." Hidan's thoughts were interrupted by these words. "Chaos.." Ginger sighed. "You start to kill everything that you see.. Your thoughts, your personality.. Everything what makes you who you are, dies..."

"At 5th phase, virus would 'eat' you alive.. When that phase ends-"

"-you will be an empty body, un." Blonde guy finished ginger's sentence.

"I need every human to save the world." Ginger sat on a rock.

"W-What the hell.." Hidan laughed nervously. "I'm serious. M-My family.. My friends... They were normal.. Until.. Untill.. Oh my Jashin-sama.."

"Oh your what?" A masked guy chuckled like a child.

"Jashin!" Hidan frowned. "Jashin-sama! I'm a jashinist you know!?"

With the angry voice, Tobi jumped and hid himself behind Zetsu's body. Hidan showed a small tattoo which means Jashin's symbol. A circle and an upside down triangle inside it."

"A Jashinist?" Ginger crancked his neckbone.. "I'm sorry but the God here is, me. If you listen me, obey me, you can stay alive.."

"Oi oi!" Hidan grimaced. "What makes you think I am okay with your organization? How do I know if these all are your lies?"

"You already know these are true." Ginger crossed his arms. "You have no choice. But, of course, if you would prefer to go back and eaten by desert animals, It's OK for me."

Hidan lowered his eyebrows for a while and thought of things deeply..

"Alright, Hidan.." His thoughts were interrupted by ginger's deep voice.

"_Are you with us, or not?".. _ Ginger handed his hand to Hidan, who was laying on hard, stone ground..

* * *

**Yesss! First chapter ends here! Please let me know if you like!**

**Umm, I know the first chapter was like an OOC rain *ashamed* But I promise it won't last long. After now we are together with our 'Akatsuki' :D**

**I'm really looking forwards for reviews!**

**See Ya! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two.. Meeting.**

* * *

Hidan looked at ginger's hand for a moment, then shut his eyes.. _Didn__'t I wish for some action?.. And.. It seems like I haven't got any other choice... _He slowly reached and grabbed Pein's hand, stood up carefully..

"I'm Pein.." Ginger calmly said. "I'm the leader here."

"I'm Konan.." The woman which stands near Pein, introduced herself..

"I'm Tobi! I'm a good boy!" The orange masked guy chuckled again.

"I'm Deidara, un. The person in charge of explosives and weapons is me!" Blonde guy smiled proudly.

"Weapons and explosives!?" Hidan's eyes were opened widely. "You seem underage!"

"I'm 20, un." Deidara pouted.

"I'm Zetsu.. I'm the explorative **a****nd who carried you here."**

"Oh, thanks.." Hidan smiled awkvardly while the weird guy's voice was changing into deeper tones.

"Hmm, so.. Is that all?" Hidan grinned. "I mean are there only left 5 guys pure human?"

"No." Pein shortly replied."There are many more people who lives here with us. Two of them are outside now. They are searching for foods and goods. And the other two of them are at the main hideout.. Of course there are other gangs, living in different places. They are trying to stay alive."

They began to walk towards inner cave.. There were lots of different corridors, some of these had very high ceilings, and some of them that they can pass by only crawling. Hidan was very confused when they reached a very large cave.. There were lots of gas lamps, illuminating the cave like little suns.. "W-wow.." Hidan tried to walk towards the middle of the cave but ginger stopped him. "We should take a look at your wounds first. Come with me."

They headed to another corridor. there were thick drapes and wooden, flat things.. _There must be personal rooms behind these. _Hidan thought and suddenly realised, there were no one except ginger and himself.. "A-aah.. The others-?"

"Everyone has a job here as you can guess." Ginger replied him quickly. "I'm gonna give you a job too, but before that I must learn about your skills."

"Uhh.." Hidan frowned.. "I'm.. I am good at.. praying!" A grin was spreaded on his face.

"Oh.." Pein sulked. "Anything else? Anything that might be useful?"

"I don't know.." Hidan replied. "I've never thought about it."

"Anyway.. We'll learn everything soon."

They reached end of the long corridor. There were two doors which looks like real doors. One of them was white. Pein reached and opened that one. "Here is infirmary." He explained while Hidan was looking inside of that room. There were two beds, a white folding screen, a wooden and a metal 2 tables, and shelves. Behind of the wooden table, there was a small fridge-like thing and a safe..

"Are you.. a doctor?.." Hidan asked worrily, while he was stripping.

"Doctor?.. No.. I'm the leader here.. But at my past, I learnt so many medical things. I know what I am doing. Don't worry." Ginger poured some liquid on a piece of cotton.

Hidan's toes were moving uncomfortably while Pein was putting some bottles on metalic table. His stomach started to turn.

"What happened?" Pein asked when he came a very pale Hidan.

"N-nothing special.." Hidan lay down. "I-I have hospital phobia and I-I hate doctors.. That's i-it.. Damn... I am feeling like I'll pass out.."

"Be relax. It's not a big deal. I am gonna take a look about your wounds." He grabbed a pliers and headed Hidan's legs.. Hidan could not remember the rest.

...

"Good morning un!"

Hidan opened his eyes slowly and met a pair of sapphires.. "G-good morning to you, too.." He rubbed his eyes.. "*yaaawwwnn* What happened?"

"According to leader-" Blonde guy chuckled "You fainted because of your hospital phobia and slept during night! And now, its time for breakfast!"

Hidan tried to straighten on his hips. "W-where I am?"

He was on a large bed. The room he was in, was smelling weird. There was a slight alcohol scent and a different, weird scent.. _I can't name it but.. It's kinda voluptuous._

"Umm, Owner of this room is outside now.. He is searching for foods and goods. Leader let you to stay here untill he comes back... Then you'll stay at another room."

"I see.." Hidan cracked his bones. "Mmmhhh... Let's eat something."

There were two new guys at breakfast. _The living dead.. _Electric violet eyes were wandered between a redhead and a raven haired guy.. Redhead was looking like he was using drugs.. _His calmness is scary.. _Hidan thought.. The raven was sitting silently and looking at his plate with a sad emotion.. _Is he feeling sad for eggs? _Hidan couldn't help but chuckled with a low voice.. At the same time Leader entered in..

"Good morning everyone.." He sat down and looked at people who were having breakfast.. His eyes were locked on Hidan.

"Oh, yes, we have a new member."

Hidan lifted his hand timidly. "Whats up?"

No one gave a fuck. Expect the redhead. He looked at him under his red bangs ,for a moment and lowered his gaze to his plate. "Kakuzu won't be happy, Leader.."

"I know.." Leader sighed and settled back.. "But he has to understand. I need every healty body to take peace back.."

"Anyway.." His calm, brown eyes were rolled to silver haired. "I am Sasori.." said with a cold tone, "I'm hanging around kitchen.."

"Oh.." Hidan grabbed folk and took a piece of omlette.. Honestly, It was like a rubber.. It was cold, hard and saltless.. _Oh My Fucking Jashin, This guy needs some cook lessons! _Hidan forced himself to swallow the awful thing and reached water with a sweaty face.. Water was smelling like mold, but it was delicious.. Hidan drank every drip..

"Itachi, un.. Please eat a piece.. Only a piece... You haven't eaten anything for days.. You'll be sick.." Deidara sighed sadly while he was begging raven to open his mouth..

The raven haired guy named Itachi murmured something with a very low voice.. Deidara lowered his eyebrows. "He is okay, un.. He will be back, un.. Don't worry.."

"Don't force him to eat anything. We need food." Redhead said heartlessly. "We don't know when these two come back.. Maybe they'll bring the virus here."

Tobi shivered visibly..

"Kisame is strong.." Itachi murmured.

"So does Kakuzu, un. What's wrong with you danna!?" Deidara scrolded the redhead.

"You guys together for 3 years?" Hidan asked timidly. He was feeling a bit different for the first time in his entire life.

"I found this place about 2 years ago.." Pein started. "Then we searched for survivals around here.. And we became a group.."

"When the first time we found this cave.." The woman near Pein started to speak. "... Our group consisted of three persons.. Then..." Konan continued with a weak voice.. ".. Yahiko.." Tears began to slide on her cheeks.. "..Yahiko.."

Her shoulders began to quake with silent sobs.. "Konan.." Pein touched her shoulder with a compassionate voice.. "You don't have to tell this.. Let me continue.."

"N-no.." Konan shook her head hardly. "Yahiko.. He was our friend.. "

"W-what happened then?" Hidan asked curiously..

"H-He died..." Konan managed to finish..

"Oh.." Hidan bit his bottom lip. "How?" He asked and earned a deathly glare from ginger.. But it was too late.. Konan began to explain what happened to Yahiko..

"T-These infected people found us.. We.. We had no choice but run away.. But.. They were fast.. And.. And.. They had cars.. Machine guns.." She pressed her hands on her temples.. "Y-Yahiko fought.. Fought like a hero.. He knew that he would die.. He sacrificed himself for us.. We were survived.. We were survived.. Yahiko, too... We were alive.. But.. But then.."

She brusted into tears.. "Yahiko got wounds from fight.. He-He was infected.. When he realised that.. He shot himself!.."

Deidara made a gun sign with his fingers and put it into his mouth..

"Oh.. Poor him.." Hidan narrowed his eyes with pity.. "I'll pray to Jashin-sama to take him into heaven.."

Deidara's eyes were opened widely with shock, Tobi fainted into Zetsu's arms.. Konan stopped crying.. Sasori smirked while he was continuing looking at his plate.. "Bang!"

Pein stood up suddenly as Konan screamed desperately.. "PEIN, NO! WE NEED EVERY HUMAN!" She caught his hands and at the same time the rumble of ginger's voice was heard..

"YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU TO MAKE FUN OF US!?"

"What?" Hidan stood up in a moment.. "Oi! Oi! Take it easy! I've never mean it!"

"I'VE TOLD YOU THAT THERE IS ONLY ONE GOD AND IT'S ME!"

"Everyone has religions, right?! You don't have to be mad!"

Leader's face became red because of anger.. "BASTARD! I AM GOING TO SEND YOU HELL!" He reached his belt quickly, pushing Konan away..

Hidan's violet eyes were widened when he saw the black gun.. "WHAT THE FUCK!?"

"LIE DOWN!" Konan screamed, at the same time a loud 'bang' was heard..

BANG*

BANG*

BANG*

BANG*

BANG*

BANG*

CLICK*

CLICK*

CLICK*

"You ran **out of bullets..**" Zetsu slowly said while Pein was still trying to pull the trigger.

"There won't be a next time." Ginger lowered the barrel to floor.. "Learn some respect... You're in my hideout now so it's my rules!" Pein dangerously warned the younger and rushed out of room.. Konan sadly looked at Hidan for a moment then followed the leader..

Hidan was trembling on floor.. _D-damn...That was.. close.. FUCK THAT WAS CLOSE!. HE TRIED TO KILL ME! WITHOUT A HESISTANCE!.._

Ginger haired guy was friendly at once.. He had saved Hidan from that 'aliens', given him a place to stay.. But that behavior showed them it can change easily if Hidan doesn't be careful about his fucking mouth.. He slowly stood up on his feet, tried to stop trembling..

"Are you crazy, un?! How did you dare to go against leader?!" Deidara stood up horrified.

"How could I knew that he is a psychopath?!" Hidan put his hand on his head and sighed in relief..

"Ah, un.. You're covered with cave dust. It's better that u take a shower.." Deidara lowered his thin eyebrows.

"Can you please tell me that how fucking can I find the water in the midde of a desert?!"

'Fufufu... Come with me, un.. I'll show you.." Blonde guy headed to door with elegant steps..

Hidan looked at blondie's eye-catching perfect cycle hips and smirked.. "Hey"

"hm?" Deidara turned to him with an inquiring glance..

" Did you ever been raped?" He asked saucily..

"Ha!? Ehh..?! W-why so s-sudden you asked something like this!?" Deidara was shocked because of the unexpected question..

"Your hips are sexy as a woman" Hidan improperly explained. "And your face is cute too."

"Y-you.. What.. Ahh.." Deidara's bright cheeks were blushed dark red.. He shut his deep blue eyes in shame and shouted at the top of his voice. "YOU FUCKIN' ASSHOLE!" Then he ran out of kitchen crying..

"O-Oi!? What happened?!" Hidan looked behind him.. Then he realized that Sasori was splitting his sides.. "What the hell happened?!"

Tobi slowly woke up.. "Woaah, Zetsu-san! Did you hold me when I collapsed?!" He asked with a sweet tone..

"C'mon Tobi.." Zetsu sighed. "We have lots of work to do.. We gotta go.." He stood up and headed to door, Tobi followed him with happy chuckles. "Yaaayy! Tobi will be with Zetsu-san today!"

..

"Honestly, what is wrong with that brat?" Hidan looked behind orange masked boy.. "Is he cute or annoying? I cannot choose."

"Both." Sasori stood up and started to collect empty plates.. "C'mon, move your ass and help me."

"Sasori, right?" Silver haired asked, taking a plate from table.

Sasori replied him with a nod and headed to the pit which they're using as a sink.

"Can you please tell me why Deidara got mad? Did I say something wrong? He is really cute, and if he were a girl, I'd definately fuc-"

Sasori left the plates near sink and turned around in a moment, pulled Hidan by his collar.

"Listen. There are things that you're not allowed to talk about. And Deidara's body is one of these tabu subjects. Never.. Ever... Talk about it again.. Or.." He reached a very sharp knife, pressed it on Hidan's neck.

"I'll cut your head." Red head pulled the knife back and turned to the pit in order to do dishes.

Hidan hold his neck worrily, gulped when he thought what kind of people he's together now. "I-I got it."

"Good." Redhead said coldly. "Come and help me now. And a tiny advice; be careful about your tongue if you want it with you for the rest of your life."

"H-hai.." Hidan slowly took dirty plates and put them into warm water..

"Can I ask something else?"

"About who?"

"Leader."

"hmm.. I don't know so much, but it's okay, ask it."

"Why he calls himself 'god'?"

"Indeed, he has some kind of paranormal and mystic powers. Like sixth sense." Sasori replied after a long silence.

"Oh you gotta be kidding!" Hidan almost brake a glass.

"Ehh, also he was in army, and you know, because of that he is a bit batty."

"Army? Wow.." Silver haired smiled widely. "That gotta be awesome! And then? What about others!?"

"Ahh.." Sasori let a bored sigh out. "There is so many things that you have to learn and it looks like I am the chosen one the teach these to you.. Boring.."

**The end of the 2nd chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

When Hidan was called to the leader's room he excited so much because he had spent one days with each member of Akatsuki and they had written reports about him.. And that day, after reading reports, leader would decide what will he do with Hidan..

"According to reports from our members.." Pein's bright purple eyes wandered on papers once more and they stopped at Hidan's grinning face. "You're good for nothing."

"Eeh.." The grin was erased immediately and Hidan opened his innocent eyes widely.. "Will you kick me out because of this?!"

"I.. Umm.." Leader rolled his eyes..

"No! No! Please!" Tears shone at the corners of catchy eyes of Hidan.. He kneeled in front of Pein and at the same time leader stood up. "What are you doing?"

"Please don't send me away.. I can't stay alive outside!.."

"I won't send you anywhere.. It would be extremely risky"

"Wha?-" Hidan startled in horrified. "That means.. You.." A shiver rose up in his spinal. "You will.. shoot me down.." He hugged ginger haired's legs and begged with a tearly voice.. "Mercy.. Mercy.. Mercy.. I promise I will give my best shot to be an useful person.. I can learn things easily.. Please.."

"What the-?" Pein lifted his arms to keep balance.. "I won't send you anywhere! And I won't kill you you either!"

"So.. *sniff*" Hidan lifted his head in order to look at ginger's face.. "What will you do to me?.."

Pein looked at Hidan's tearly eyes.. "I think.. You can start as a cleaner.."

"W-what should I do?" Hidan asked..

"You'll clean the corridors and main halls from cave dust.. If I like your work-"

"Thank you!" Hidan screamed happily and buried his head in leader's legs.. "Anyway.." Pein smiled slightly "Go to work now! Cmon!"

"Hai!" Hidan tried to stand up awkwardly and ran out of room. "Thank you for keeping me inside!" His happy voice was echoed around.

"That brat.." Pein sat down smiling.. He shook his head and turned to his own paperwork still smiling at the reaction that Hidan given.

* * *

One week later

* * *

"Pein-samaaaaaaaa!" Tobi's frightened scream was heard.. He rushed into leader's room in tears, screamed crying. "Red alert! Pein-sama! Red alert!"

Pein hastily jumped up, papers flied with the wind of him. "What is happening Tobi!?"

"Z-zetsu-san saw lots of them incoming!" Tobi pushed his hands into his hair clenched them tightly.

"Shit!.." Pein checked the bullets of his rifle and ran out of room. "Tell everyone that everyone will meet with me at the back hall!"

"Hai!"

...

"..five-six-seven.. okay everybody is here." Pein sighed in relief. "Do not worry they can't find us here. The corridors are too confusing.."

"Uh.. Leader, un!" Deidara suddenly shouted, horrified. "We should have been 8 persons here! You forgot Hidan,un!"

"Damn.." Leader shut his eyes. "You're right.. Where was he?"

"Today.. His task was cleaning the.. Front corridors.." Sasori said with a low voice.

"Oh my.." Tobi sat on ground, curled up in a ball.. "He will die... Poor him.. Poor him.."

"No, he won't.." Pein loaded the extra bullets into rifle and ran towards exit of the large cave.. "Stay here and protect each other!"

"Leader! Stop, un! You gonna get yourself killed!" Deidara shouted behind him but ginger was already got out of their sights, disappeared in darkness..

"Hmm-hhmmmm-hhhmm-hhmm-mmh" Hidan was murmuring a song while he was sweeping the front corridors.. "Damn here is so fucking dirty.." He groused and at the same moment a loud thud was heard.. Hidan startled and stepped back in shock.. Painful moans were heard right after it and a shadow appeared at the wall of the cave after a while, it came closer with each second.. "Aww c'mon pricks it isn't even funny! I almost shit on myself!" Hidan shouted angrily. "What is it? A joke to new members?!"

When the owner of the shadow was appeared at the other side of corridor, Hidan's anger died down in a second, it transformed to confusion and fear.. He was looking at a zombie-ish human.

"W-W-w-w-what da..?" the broom was dropped on floor and made a low thud sound, attratched attantion of the weird thing.. It turned its head towards Hidan with an angle of 300 degrees..

"W-what the fuck.." Hidan took a step backwards. He was trembling like an aspen leaf.

..

While Pein was running through looking same corridors, a scary, loud roar was heard, Hidan's terrible scream followed it.

"Shit!" Pein cursed between his clenched teeth.

..

"*ha *ha*ha*ha*ha" Hidan was running in corridor completely blind.. He didn't know where he was running to, he only wanted to be rid of that monster, which was right behind him.. "A monster is chasing m-Ah!" Screamed in pain, Hidan stepped on a sharp stone that stuck in his foot, caused him fall on floor.. "Stay away!" He screamed crying, crawling desperately to get away.. Something caught his collar from behind and Hidans body was lifted on air.. When he opened his eyes he saw 3 more zombie-ish things coming closer..

_I.. I will die here.. _He thought.. "Please.. Please let me go.. I didn't do anything to make you mad! *sniff* I am.. I am too young.. I wanna live! I wanna live!"

"And you gonna live!"

*BANG*

Hidan fell on ground with the disgusting creature which was holding him by his collar..

*BANG!*

*Clang*

*BANG!*

*Clang*

*BANG*

*Clang*

"These motherfuckers.." Pein lowered the barrel to ground.

Hidan's sight were blurry because of the extreme fear.. He hardly saw the arms of his leader which were reaching to him.. Ginger poked him slowly. "Are you okay?'

"Y-yes I think.. T-thank you le-"

"You say thanks later." Pein pulled the silver haired up. "Can you walk?" Hidan held the leader tight and stepped carefully but a sharp pain stabbed into his foot, with a loud groan he fell into ginger's arms..

"Don't Hidan!" Pein angrily snapped. "If you can't walk, they will certainly find you!"

"But you've killed them.." Hidan gripped the top of Pein in fear. "Leader, don't leave me alone here.." he lowered his thin, silver eyebrows.. "Please.."

"Believe in yourself.." Pein whispered. "I can't help you now.. If you can't walk, I can't let them to seize you alive.."

"WHAT!?" Electric violet eyes were opened widely. In the same moment a loud roar was heard, coming very near them.

"Walk already!" Ginger said nervously. "C'mon!"

"Nngghh! It doesn't work!" Hidan tried to take another step. "I don't want to die here! I wanna live! I wanna see the sun again!"giving up desperately, Hidan started crying. "Stop crying like a baby and take another step!" Pein commanded.

"Nngghaaa! Hurts too much!" Hidan buried his face in Pein's chest. "Leader.. I am so scared.."

Pein turned his head and saw another sick body, at the very end of the corridor.. He looked at small boy hesistantly..

"Woah!"

Hidan's body was thrown on the shoulder of Pein. "Hold on tight! If you fall, I won't stop for you!" Then Pein started running.

..

"Leader! They're coming closer!" Hidan shouted worrily.

"I am not used to run with that much weight!" Pein panted, sweats sliding on his face. "You're heavier than you seem!"

"But they will seize us if you won't work your legs harder!" Hidan looked down frowning.

"I am already at my limit!" Ginger groused angrily. "But! *pant*.."

"Leadeeeeeeeeerr!" Hidan screamed when the 'zombie' jumped in order to caught Hidan's arm.. Pein stumbled little bit and tried to straighten again.. "Fuck.. I am exhausted.."

"No! Leader don't stop!" Hidan quaked him little bit.

"Stop quaking me! *Pant* Shit! You're overbalancing me!"

"Sorry.."

"Hidan.."

"Yes?"

"Take my rifle *pant* and shoot them down *pant*"

"Wha?! I can't! I don't know even how to hold a gun!" Hidan panicked.

"You can *pant* and you *pant* will.. Or.. *pant* we both die *pant* here.."

"I-"

"HIDAN!"

With the angry voice of leader, Hidan took the rifle with trembling hands lifted the muzzle on air. "W-What should I do?"

"Hold the butt against your shoulder! Aim on them and pull the trigger!"

"I can't aim properly! You're shaking me too much!"

"JUST PULL THE DAMN TRIGGER!" Pein rumbled.

"FUCK!" Hidan shut his eyes squeezely. His finger slightly touched on the curved metal piece.

*BANG!*

When Hidan opened his eyes, he saw the sick body lying on ground..

"W-wow.. I did it! I kill it!" Hidan exclaimed happily. Pein slowed down and left Hidan on ground, in order to breathe normally.. His lungs were squeezing his heart.. "Good to you Hidan.. *pant*" he pushed his hand into Hidan's dirty hair. "You're brave.."

"No.. You're brave..." Hidan lowered his gaze to avoid eye contact. "You came here to find me.. You didn't leave me at there when you found out that I can't walk.. We both could have died, but you.. You.. Thank you leader.." He finished his sentence with a gulp.

"We're still not rescued now.. We still have a long way to go.." Pein caught his breath after a while, reached down and lifted Hidan up easily. "Wrap your hands around my neck. And the rifle stays with you." He said. "If we face with another danger, you will shoot it down, okay?"

"Copy that sir!" Pressing the rifle against his chest tightly, Hidan showed his teeth in a wide grin.

...

"Something is coming **closer**." Zetsu said from top of a high rock that he was sitting on.

"Ha!? Where?! Where it is, un!?" Deidara started up in panic, jumping in fear he looked at every way. "I can't see!"

"There!" Tobi exclaimed. "It's leader!"

"Leader!?" Deidara took a deep breath happily, when their leader entered in the dark cavern. Pein left silver haired boy on ground and sat near him. "Aahh! You're alive! Tobi is so happy!" Tobi chuckled with his sweet tone.

"Have no one got a latern?" Ginger asked with a low voice. Hidan was very quite, abnormally quite and it was scary little bit.

"I have a candle." Konan handed a long white stick towards Pein who was looking for a lighter now.

"Catch it!" Zetsu threw a lighter from up, earned a scrolding from pissed Tobi. "Zetsu-san and Tobi had spoken about it. Zetsu-san had promised Tobi to stop smoking. But he still carries a lighter with himself. Why Zetsu-san? Don't you listen Tobi?"

"Stop it Tobi.. **You're irritating.** No! You're irritating! **Shut up idiot!** You're scaring him! **He is annoying!** No! Tobi! He didn't mean this!..."

"Ahh.. He started fighting with himself.. Again.." Deidara sighed.

At the moment Pein lighted the candle, a small blaze was shown up, illimunated the room weakly. "Hidan.." Poking the delicate body of silver haired, Pein muttered with a tender voice.

Hidan didn't respond.. His eyelids were shut and his face was so pale from normal.

"That's bad.." Pein frowned thoughtfully, moved the candle to the ankles of Hidan.. His left foot was red completely.

"Oh my!" Deidara covered his mouth with his hand in shock. "What happened at there, un!?"

"I am not sure.." Pein stroked his jaw. "There was too dark that I couldn't see clearly.. But it looks bad.."

"Should we wait till Kakuzu comes?" Konan questioned. "Or can you alone handle this?"

"I can take the piercing piece off and sterilize the wound but Kakuzu knows the syptomes better than me. We should be careful about Hidan until Kakuzu examinates him."

"That's.. İrritating.. Un.." Deidara narrowed his eyes with pity.

"If I know Kakuzu little bit, He will definately shoot him down." Sasori said shaking his head.. "Poor thing.."

"Ah, really.. leader by the way.. What are you planning to do about the room? Un.. It's Kakuzu's room you know and if he figures out that his room was given to probably a sick annoying brat, he will be so pissed."

"Do not remind it.." Pein sighed rolling his eyes.. "I will think about it later, when these aliens left the cave."

"Leader, which phase-"

"Last." Pein interrupted him. "Infected test subjects.."

"Mutant virus, un?" Deidara lowered his voice biting his lips.

"Yes.." Leader shut his eyes and let a tired sigh out..

"Everything is going down, un.. Kakuzu'd better get back so quick..." Deidara crossed his arms worrily.

"I don't blame him.. That's not easy to find medicines and chemicals. And he risks his life on this way." Pein shut his hands on his face. "In fact.. If we are alive now, thanks to Kakuzu and Kisame. Sometimes that makes me feel so trivial."

"Ah, leader un.." Deidara sat next to him smiling. "If we are alive now when these two is not around, thanks to you! And by the way you're the leader and I love to walk on your path!"

"Thank you Deidara." Pein smiled slightly. At the moment Sasori was shown up suddenly. "Leader. He can't continue his cleaning job. We can't take him away from our sight so I am offering that he can come and join me at kitchen. I really need a helper and I think it will be good."

"You're right Sasori. So it's decided. Hidan will be your helper at kitchen from now up."


End file.
